Entre Amour et Vengeance
by Rosabella01
Summary: Les parents d'Edward ont été tués quand il était petit, depuis qu'il a appris la dure vérité, il n'a eu de cesse de vouloir se venger de l'homme responsable de sa peine.Aujourdhui son désir de vengeance pourra enfin être assouvis! d'info venez lire


**Salut, je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ais deux autres en cours et qui me preine déjà pas mal de temps, mais bon, ce chapitre m'est venu en tête cette semaine et j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant que les autres si ce n'est plus!**

**En fait j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires pour savoir si je continue ou pas^^! **

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture (rdv plus bas).**

**Dc: Tout les personnages sont la propriété de SM**

* * *

**Entre Amour et Vengeance**

**Prologue :**

Comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation ? Pris entre deux feux ? Comment une situation qui était si simple à la base avait elle pu autant se compliquer ? Ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner encore et encore dans ma tête depuis des jours ; plus exactement depuis que je m'étais rendu compte des changements survenus à l'intérieur de mon être, depuis qu'elle faisait partie de moi.

Toutefois une chose était sûr, mon objectif lui je ne l'abandonnais pas, peu m'importais les difficultés, peu m'importais la tristesse que mes actes pourrait me causer, je n'abandonnerais pas, j'obtiendrais justice quitte à y laisser ma vie.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Nous étions le 07 octobre 2009, cette date était déterminante pour moi, car en ce jour ma vie allait prendre un tournant, un tournant que j'attendais depuis plus de sept ans, depuis que j'avais découvert que la mort de mes parents n'était pas due à un accident, mais qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre orchestré par le pire homme que la terre ait jamais porté. Moi Edward Anthony « Masen » Cullen, plus connue sous le nom d'Edward Cullen, j'allais pouvoir enfin mettre en marche mon projet de vengeance envers Aro Volturi, le meurtrier de mes parents Elisabeth Masen et Edward Masen sénior.

Les choses étaient simples, j'allais le briser, comme il m'avait brisé ; j'allais m'assuré qu'il souffre autant que moi j'avais souffert et pour cela, je n'allais pas le tuer, le blesser ou exercer tout autres actes de violences physique sur lui ; non j'allais l'attaquer au niveau mental, j'allais l'attaquer en plein cœur. Pour réaliser cela j'avais décidé de lui voler la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse, sa fille Isabella Mary Swan-Volturi. Elle était sa fille unique, son trésor, sa seule héritière et j'allais m'assuré que celle-ci soit mienne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, c'est Aro lui-même qui me permettait de réaliser ma vengeance.

En effet, c'est grâce à lui si une telle idée m'était venue en tête. A la base ce cher Aro vivait en France avec sa chère progéniture, donc il était quasi intouchable pour moi qui étais coincé à Forks, petites Bourgade de l'Etat de Washington aux Etats-Unis.

Depuis bon nombre d'année je m'étais trituré les méninges pour savoir comment j'allais enfin assouvir ma soif de vengeance, donc quand j'ai appris que ce monstre avait décidé de déménager et ce pour venir vivre dans la même ville que moi, j'ai remercié Dieu et tout les saints du Paradis pour un tel coup de chance, à quoi dire que l'univers même me soutenais, je savais que c'était présomptueux de ma part de parler comme cela, mais je m'en fichais. Cela dit ce n'était que quelques jours après que mon plan s'est façonné. L'idée m'étais venu suite à une blague que mon frère Emmet avait fait comme à son habitude.

Il avait balancé comme si de rien était « mec j'aimerais trop voir la tête de ce vieux crouton si tu te ramenais marié à sa fille unique, je suis sûr qu'il nous ferait une crise cardiaque, bien sûr quand tu lui aurais révélé ta véritable identité ! ». Sa blague avait été comme un déclic pour moi, comme si la chose était évidente, et elle l'était, quoi de mieux pour me venger que de lui prendre son plus précieux trésor. Mon frère était au courant de tout me concernant, je lui avais raconté quasiment tout sur mon passé, jusqu'à mon adoption par ses parents Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, que je considérais maintenant comme mes parents.

Les Cullen avaient été extrêmement bon avec moi, ils m'avaient aidé à remonter la pente, m'avaient soutenus et donné tout leur amour, et je leur en étais grandement reconnaissant. Cela dit, en ce qui concernait ma vengeance, seul Emmet et mon meilleur ami Jasper Hale étaient au courant et étaient prêt à me donner un coup de main pour mon projet.

Le plan d'attaque était le suivant : rapprocher d'Isabella, 2. faire en sorte qu'elle tombe folle amoureuse de moi, 3.m'assurer qu'elle ait une confiance aveugle en moi, marier avec elle, 5. faire en sorte que le patriarche m'accepte et enfin 6. Le piéger et lui révéler ma véritable identité.

J'avais conscience que ce projet ne serrait pas facile à réaliser, cela dit j'étais prêt à tout.

J'étais garer sur le parking du lycée, il était tôt, peu d'élève était arrivé, le ciel était couvert comme d'habitude, cela dit pour une fois il ne pleuvait pas, en gros une belle journée pour Forks. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Emmet.

_Alors frangin toujours entrain de cogiter ? t'en a pas marre ?

_Eh tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes facultés que toi à se vider l'esprit sur commande ! lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude pour rire.

_Mouais, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ma future belle sœur ! dit-il en rigolant.

_Pff, arrête, on en est même pas encore la bro, alors s'il te plait garde ce genre de réflexion, en plus de ce que je me rappelle d'elle, elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, elle avait des beaux yeux, mais rien de spé, elle était maigre, avec de grosse lunette, le genre banale quoi !

_Mec la dernière fois que tu as vue cette fille elle avait quoi 5ans comme toi ?

_Oui et alors ?

_Ben petit frère les gens changent je te signale !

_Oui mais les transformations miracles moi j'y crois pas !

Emmet n'avait pas tord cela dit, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue c'était il y a 12ans maintenant, à l'époque mon père Edward Masen était encore en vie et travaillait avec cet enfoiré de Aro Volturi, ils étaient associés, donc comme certain employé il était souvent convié à des réceptions organisé par Aro, c'était là que je l'avais rencontré. Isabella était une petite fille réserve, très timide et d'un calme olympien, mon père m'avait demandé de me rapproché d'elle lors d'une réception, j'étais allé lui parlé, elle avait une des plus douces voix que je n'avais jamais entendu, cela dit elle n'était pas une beauté non plus à mon souvenir, bref de toute façon nous serrons bientôt fixé, avait elle changé ou non, de toute façon qu'elle soit belle ou laide cela ne changeait en rien mon plan.

Quelques minutes passèrent, j'étais adossé contre ma Volvo, mon frère avait la même posture que moi, mais il était adossé contre sa Jeep, les élèves enfin arrivés, il y avait un attroupement assez important. Soudain, apparut une magnifique Aston Martin de couleur noir, avec des vitres tinté et de magnifique gente chromé. Je pouvais aisément deviné qui conduisait cette voiture, personne dans les environs n'aurait assez d'argent pour se payer une tel voiture.

La personne que je supposais être Isabella, se gara à quelque mettre de moi, tout comme le reste des individus présents mon regard était braqué sur la voiture, j'attendais que le conducteur ou conductrice (comme je le supposais) se décide à sortir.

Après quelques minutes à attendre, la personne descendit de la voiture, devant nous tous se trouvait l'une des plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vue, que dis-je, la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle était grande et sacrément bien foutue, avait un look très classe et branché, elle portait un jean slim noir en cuir avec une tunique près du corps noir à paillette, un blouson noir clouté au niveau des avant bras et des escarpins noir également. Ses accessoires était tous en argent, elle avait des lunettes de soleils Chanel d'après le logo, elle était divine, elle portait également un sac avec le logos Chanel, ses longs cheveux bruns était lâché en cascade sur son dos, cette fille était renversante.

_Putain frangin, tu vois ce que je vois ? Pince moi, cette fille n'est pas réelle ? dit mon frère bouche bée devant cette divine apparition.

_Putain Em, si tu rêves alors moi aussi !

_Cette nana est une BOMBE mec et toi qui disait qu'elle était limite banale, j'espère que maintenant t'y crois aux transformations miracles !

_Un peu que j'y crois, merde, en douze ans en elle a trop changé, merde ! dis-je sous le choc.

Nous l'observâmes, Isabella ne prêta pas attention à tout les élèves qui l'observait et pénétra directement dans l'enceinte du lycée. Mon frère et moi décidâmes de nous rendre à nos casiers. Quand nous arrivâmes Mike Newton nous attendait, c'était une de nos connaissances bien que nous n'étions pas trop proche de lui.

_Salut les mecs !

_Hey Mike ! répondîmes-nous.

_Alors vous avez vue la très très charmante Isabella ? Putain cette fille sort tout droit d'un de mes fantasmes, elle est trop bonne !

_Un peu qu'on l'a vue, comment raté une beauté pareil ? dit Emmet.

_Mouais, mais Mike comment es-tu sur qu'il s'agisse de Volturi ?

_Facile il y a quelques minutes, j'étais au secrétariat et elle est entrée, elle est allé voir la secrétaire et a donné son nom, la je suis sortie pour me remettre les idées en place, puis je suis venu vous parler !

_Leur parler de quoi ? dit mon meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver.

_Jazz, bordel mec pour une fois dans ta life tu aurais due arriver à l'heure ! dit Emmet.

_Ah ouais et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_Un mot, dit Mike, Isabella !

_Quoi « Isabella », dit il en mimant les guillemets.

_Jazz, lui dis-je, cette fille est comment dire…

_Bandante ! dit Emmet.

_Envoutante ! rétorqua Mike.

_En gros mec cette meuf est…incroyable, un physique de rêve ; elle tout ce qu'il faut où il faut ! Ajoutais-je.

_Waw, si même Eddy le confirme, elle doit être vraiment mignonne.

_Faut que tu l'as vois pour comprendre mec ! Elle est encore plus jolie que Rosalie, mais lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça hein ?

_T'es drôle Em !

_Bon les mecs, je vais en cours ! dis-je, on se voit au déjeuné !

Je les saluais une dernière fois, puis me dirigeais vers la salle de biologie, les élèves étaient déjà quasiment tous installé à leur table, je me dirigeais à ma paillasse habituelle. Après quelques minutes Mr Molina débuta son cours, quand soudain, la déesse Volturi fit son apparition dans la salle, elle entra relevant ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur ses cheveux le tout avec grâce, puis elle s'approcha du bureau de notre professeur avec un déhanché que notre cher Mr Molina ne manqua pas, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui, ce dernier avait les joues toutes rouges. Isabella tendis un papier au prof, il signa la feuille et lui remis un livre, il lui dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, j'étais trop loin, mais visiblement, ce que Molina lui dit n'avais pas l'air de l'enchanté, elle passa sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux, ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et soupira. Une minute après elle releva la tête, et fit face à toute la classe.

_Bien, bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Isabella Volturi, votre prof insiste pour que je vous dise deux mots, donc je vais être brève ! Si je suis ici ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, au contraire, j'avais une vie super à Paris, des amis géniaux, une vie trépidante ! la je me retrouve au fin fond du trou du cul du monde et ce, à cause de mon abrutit de paternel qui a décidé de se terrer dans ce fichue patelin, donc…

_Bon, bon sa ira je pense ! dit Mr Molina, qui visiblement ne s'attendais pas à une telle tirade, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Mlle Volturi, il reste une place à côté de Mr Cullen ! dit-il en me désignant.

Isabella regarda alors dans ma direction, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléré. Qui aurait pue croire que j'aurais un tel coup de chance, j'allais pouvoir lui parler en premier. Par ailleurs, elle avait l'air d'être vachement remonté contre son père, ce qui pourrait m'être utile pour lancer la phase un de mon plan. Elle arriva à notre table et s'y installa, Mr Molina était partit chercher, des échantillons dans sa réserve afin qu'on puisse les analyser, je profitais donc de son absence pour pouvoir parlé avec la demoiselle Volturi.

_Bonjour ! murmurais-je.

_Bonjour ! dit-elle sans me regarder.

_Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, poursuivis-je, je suis ravie de te faire ta connaissance Isabella ! Elle se tourna légèrement pour me faire face et fixa son magnifique regard couleur chocolat dans les miens.

_Ecoute, Edward ? c'est ça ? j'acquiesçais, Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais aujourd'hui je n'ais envie de parler avec qui que se soit ! dit elle avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale, visiblement, la phase un n'allait pas être si facile à atteindre.

_D'accord je ne t'embêterais pas, promis mais juste une question ? Elle souffla, puis se retourna vers moi, c'était déjà un bon début.

_Laquelle ?

_Au déjeuné ça te dirais de manger avec moi et mes amis ? elle fronça les sourcils. Je te promets que si tu n'as pas envie de parler, on te fichera la paix, c'est juste pour t'évité d'avoir tout les mecs du lycée sur le dos !

_Et qu'est-ce qui les empêchera de venir à votre table pour me parler ?

_Les gens ont tendance à ne pas trop nous chercher, notre table est une sorte de coin VIP ! dis-je en lui souriant. Elle me fixa toujours avec les sourcils froncés.

_Bien, je déjeunerai avec vous, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je parle à qui que se soit !

_Super, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

_Mouais si tu les dis ! puis elle reprit place face au tableau.

Mr Molina, revint quelque instant après nous devions identifier les différentes étapes de mitose à laquelle était soumis les racines d'oignons. Isabella et moi fûmes les premiers finir, cela dit je n'eu pas le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau sa jolie voie, vraiment j'avais encore plus envie de réaliser mon plan depuis que je l'avais revue.

Quand le cours fut terminé, Isabella se leva et s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller à son autre cours, je fis de même, les heures passèrent avec une lenteur déconcertante, je n'avais qu'une hâte, d'être au déjeuné.

Quand arriva leur du repas du midi j'étais sur un nuage, je pris de quoi me nourrir et alla à ma table, suivit de mon frère et de Jasper. Habituellement, il y avait en plus de nous trois Rosalie Hale, la petite amie de mon frère et sœur jumelle de Jasper et Alice Cullen, notre sœur à Emmet et moi, qui était aussi la petite amie de Jazz, elles n'étaient pas là car elles avaient toutes les deux choppé une mauvaise grippe.

Je n'arrêtais pas de scruté la file d'attente du réfectoire, cherchant Isabella, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon meilleur ami et à mon frère.

_Tu cherches quelqu'un frangin ?

_Isabella, je l'ai invité à déjeuné avec nous et elle a dit oui !

_Putain mec tu ne savais pas le dire plus tôt ! dit Emmet.

Soudain, elle fit son apparition, une ribambelle de mec derrière elle, auquel visiblement elle ne prêtait aucune attention, elle pris de quoi manger au self, elle leva la tête, scrutant la cafétéria, quand son regard croisa le mien, puis elle détourna le regard et le posa sur… Jasper ? Elle sourit, son regard s'illumina à se moment là, elle posa son plateau sur une table quelconque et courut vers nous, j'étais surpris. Puis quand elle arriva à notre niveau elle sauta dans les bras de Jasper qui c'était levé. Celui-ci la fit tourner dans ses bras, devant toute une assemblé surprise, puis il l'a remis sur ses jambes afin de lui faire face.

_Purée Izzy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Jazz, oh Jazz, si tu savais ! dit-elle avant de lui sauté à nouveau dans les bras, Emmet avait la même tête que moi, visiblement il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Jasper avait dit ne pas la connaître et là elle lui sautait dans les bras.

_Bon sang Izz, c'est toi Isabella Volturi ? dit Jazz sous le choc, Isabella retira sa tête du torse de mon meilleur ami et se redressa, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis fit de même en prenant place sur la chaise juste à côté de celle de Jazz et en lui prenant la main.

_Oui, je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit Jazz, je te promets que je comptais te le dire, mais tu es partit avant que j'en ais le temps ! tu m'as tellement manqué Jasper !

_Bon sang Izzy toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais pourquoi m'as-tu caché ta véritable identité ? les autres le savaient ?

_Ecoute Jazz tu me connais j'ai beaucoup de mal a accorder ma confiance, mais comme je te le disais je jour de ton départ, tu te rappelles je vous avais conviés à une sorte de réunion toi et le reste de la bande ? ben c'était pour tout vous dire, vous étiez ma famille, je voulais être honnête ! ça m''a fait mal quand j'ai lu ta lettre, je voulais te revoir au moins une dernière fois, mais tu es partie sans même un vrai au revoir !

_Izz, je suis désolé pour ça vraiment, mais je devais partir ! cela dit cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as caché ton identité ?

_Tu te rappelles de Démétri ?

_Oui, le crétin qui te suivais comme un toutou, toujours à te supplié pour Dieu sait quoi ? celui à qui le juge avait interdit de t'approcher a moins de deux cent mètre ?

_Oui, eh bien lui et moi sommes sortie ensemble, avant que je ne vous connaisse, je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne cherchait qu'à approché mon père. Comme je l'aimais j'ai fait tous se qu'il voulait je lui ais présenté papa, qui lui a même trouvé un poste dans sa boite ! Jusqu'au jours où j'ai appris son infidélité, je l'ai surpris entrain d'expliqué à cette pouf d'Heidi la secrétaire de mon père comment il m'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins, avant qu'il ne recommence à la baiser, je suis rentré dans la pièce et j'ai balancé un sceau d'eau que j'avais vue trainant dans le couloir sur eux et j'ai rompue, depuis ça je me méfie beaucoup, il me faut du temps avant de savoir si l'amitié des gens est sincère ou non! Porté Volturi comme nom ce n'est pas facile tout les jours !

_Je suis désolé Izz ! je ne savais pas, lorsqu'on entend Volturi on pense qu'aux avantages qui vont avec ce nom, pas aux inconvénients !

_Oui et c'est bien là le problème !

_Vien là !

Jazz la pris dans ses bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi un truc dans ce geste me dérangeait. De plus, d'après ce que je venais d'entendre, elle n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement, se qui voulait dire que j'allais devoir batailler ferme avant que chaque étapes de mon plan ne se réalisent.

Le déjeuné se passa relativement bien, après un certain temps les élèves avaient cessés de nous observer, enfin d'observer Isabella et Jasper, et avaient vaqués à leurs occupations. Jasper avait fait les présentations de manière plus officiel, elle n'était pas aussi ouverte avec nous qu'avec Jazz cela dit elle nous avait quand même adressé la parole et c'était déjà un bon début selon moi, elle nous avait même autorisé à l'appelé « Bella » car elle préférait ce surnom.

La fin des cours arriva vite, je rejoins mon frère et mon meilleur amis sur le parking, Jasper était en pleine discutions avec Bella, alors je rejoins Emmet qui les observait assis sur le capos de sa voiture.

_Hey frangins, on s'ennuit ?

_Non, même pas, je réfléchis !

_Quoi, pincé moi Emmet Cullen qui réfléchit ! dis-je pour le taquiner.

_Ahahah je suis mort de rire petit frère ! sérieux, il faut qu'on parle !

_Ben vas-y !

_Non, je préfère qu'on attende Jazz pour ça !

_Ok

Jasper ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à revenir vers nous, Isabella partis chez elle et nous, ben nous allâmes chez moi, afin de ne pas être déranger nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre.

_Bien Emmet si tu nous disais un peu ce à quoi tu réfléchissais ! dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit.

_Eh bien je me demandais si pour ton plan, …heu en fait si tu comptais toujours le réaliser ?

_Ben oui pourquoi ?

_Ben, elle a déjà souffert à cause de ce Démétri à cause d'une situation presque semblable à celle qu'on prépare, en plus elle a l'air cool comme fille, je l'aime bien moi !

_Toi tu en penses quoi Jazz ? tu es proche d'elle je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus faire partis du plan !

_Eh bien, non, tu te trompes, bon, je pense qu'il te faudra réajuster notre plan d'attaque, je refuse qu'elle souffre, je tiens beaucoup trop à Izzy pour la faire souffrir, mais son père c'est une autre affaire, cet homme ne mérite pas d'avoir une fille comme elle !

_Emmet ? tu abandonnes ou tu es avec nous ?

_Tant que Bella ne souffre pas j'en suis ! dit il en me donnant une belle tape dans le dos.

_Cela dit Ed, dit Jasper qui c'était assis près de moi, les choses ne vont pas être facile Izzy a un sacré caractère, je comprends mieux d'où lui vient sont côté compétitif et son tempérament de feu, maintenant que je connais son identité ; c'est une vrai Volturi, tu vas devoir t'accroché si tu veux te rapproché d'elle !

_Tu seras la pour m'aider, Jazzou ! dis-je en rigolant.

_J'essaierais mais ne t'attend pas à un miracle mec !

_Bon si on commandait une pizza je meurs de faim ! dit Emmet.

Après le diné Jazz repartit chez lui, bien sûr, il alla saluer ma petite sœur Alice avant de partir, elle était toujours aussi malade. Bref, vers vingt-trois heures j'allais me coucher, ce 07 octobre 2009 avait été très intéressant, j'avais pu faire la connaissance de la très charmante Isabella Volturi, une véritable déesse. Après cette rencontre j'étais encore plus décidé à réaliser mon plan, peu importe le temps, les mésaventures, les problèmes qui me tomberaient sur le dos, cette femme serait un jour mienne. C'était sur cette belle pensé que je retrouvais les bras de Morphée.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

Alors ce chapitre 1, vous en pensez quoi?

vous voulez la suite?

Eh bien j'attends tout vos commentaires, y compris les critiques (constructive bien sur)^^, si je vois que l'histoire plait je pense que je continuerai ^^!

Twikiss à vous toutes (ou tous)


End file.
